Krolik 19
by Riolu G. Hand
Summary: Everything was perfect. Poppa would care for Peter and I whenever one of us was sick, hurt, or if we just needed him to listen. Nonno would teach us everything we need to know about self-defense. Peter would protect me no matter what even though I am the older twin by 3 minutes. Everything was fine before the Red Room shattered it, I lost everything because of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Faint Memory

Date July 14, 2023; Location: Unknown

Death had no favorite people to hang out other than Wade of course when he wasn't being a pig. Sometimes she either hate her job or liked it but those are rare moments. Today though, man, Death was annoyed and pissed off. Another battle in New York (why always there, she didn't know) and like always, she had to determine if it was their time or not. That and 'those poor souls' had to convince her that they're not ready yet.

Because you know, Death tries to be fair with them.

Hours went by and Death couldn't be anymore happier when she had to more souls lift. Both woman. One looked to be around her late fifties and the other looked to be in her early to late twenties. When Death approached them, both woman looked up so Death got a better look at their facial stretchers. The older woman looked to be a Filipino, raven black bob cut hair with a few grey hairs, medium tanned skin along with a few wrinkles around her dark brown eyes. Her clothes telling a bit of her story, her once red flower pattern blouse was torn, burnt, and covered in blood. Her pants once brown were now too torn, burnt and covered a bit in blood.

Death went up to the older woman watching as she slowly dwell back a bit in fear. "You," Death spoke in a cool calm manner while pointing her bone index finger at the older woman. "State your name and reasoning for wanting to live again, answer carefully."

The older woman blinked a few times before smiling. "My name is Lea Aquino," The women name Lea said. "Truthfully I believe I've lived my life already and knowing that my family, children and grandchildren are all right, then that is fine by me. If my time has come to move on from this world, then so be it."

These kind of answers sometimes brought Death a little hope that there was still kind people out there in the world of the living. "You positive about your answer Lea?" Death asked the older woman, who then smiled even more.

"I'm positive about my choice." Lea answered before turning to the young adult next to her. "Good luck."

Death then moved her skeleton finger in front of Lea's forehead before tapping her lightly. Soon Lea's whole body began to glow brightly before disappearing in a blink of an eye in front of Death. Finally, Death looked at the last female soul in front of her. "What is your name and state your reason for wanting to live again, like I said to the last soul, choose your answer carefully." Death told the young woman in front of her.

The young female adult looked to be around her early twenties but also looked to be a teen. Long waist length dark brown hair with silver streak on the right side, pale hazel eyes a scar going under her left eye, light pale skin making Death slightly confused of what race she could be. She wore nearly torn black military cargo pants that had dry dirt and blood. "My name is Rachel Parker," The woman name Rachel started then slightly tilted her head to the side a bit and gave a slight smile. "And to be very honest Ms. Death, I don't know if I should live or not considering my line of life that I went through."

If Death had skin, then one could have seen the slight confusion in her face at the human woman answer. After a few seconds sat down in front of Rachel. "I like to know why Ms. Parker." Death said calmly placing her scythe in between her and Rachel, who gave a confused look. "I am the fucking god of Death, people can wait."

The young female just looked at Death, tilting her head to the side a bit. "It's a long story." Rachel simply said before Death waved her hand to let the other known to just continued. "My life went straight to hell a month after my twin brother and I turned 6 years old. When I was taken to become a Black Widow." Rachel looked over to her left to see that they were right next to a playground before closing her eyes and her mind wander off.


	2. Chapter 2

_I would like to say sorry for not giving everyone another chapter right._

 _There should be no reasons why it took so long but I can't really give one properly. So thank you to everyone who decided to why so long for this and I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter Two: Discovery

New York City: May 12, 2012

 _One Week After Chitauri Attack_

Shit hit the fan fast when the Chitauri attacked New York last week; and it hasn't been easy moving on. It most likely won't be for a while either considering the amount damage and loss the people of the city experienced. Many lost their homes, some lost their family members, and some even lost both in the destruction.

While this was going on in the city; up in the Helicarrier Director Nick Fury was going through all of the paperwork regarding the events of the past week. From going to meetings with the world security council; to arranging all affairs for all their fallen agents. (R.I.P Phil Coulson) Let alone having to figure out what to do with the Avengers. Yes, there was a lot to do thanks to the Battle of New York and the aftermath it has caused.

If Fury had to be honest, he would rather fight another God with family issues over all this any day. Especially since he had to look over all missions reports that Coulson left behind. A sinful amount of paperwork if you ask him; which was actually rather odd considering what he was looking at now. It looked liked Coulson had been looking over many missing persons reports dating back to almost several years back. Reading the file a few more times Fury realized that Coulson had last been looking into missing children cases from 2005. Placing that file to the side Fury began to look over all previous missing children cases that the fallen agent had been looking into; these one's dating back to 1983.

A few moments past of contemplation before he speeds dials Deputy Director Maria Hill via video conference. Which she quickly responds too in a matter of minutes. "Something the matter Fury?" Hill questioned upon connecting.

"Why was Coulson working on missing children cases?" Fury asked skipping right to the point.

Hill didn't answer immediately, face showing slight confusion upon the seemingly random question. Thinking slowly over what Fury just asked her and regarding her own knowledge on Agent Coulson and his work she decided to answer with the truth. "I didn't know he was working on those kind of cases." She leaned back in her crossing her arms with a contemplative look. "He's never mentioned working on such cases when we would have meetings or whenever we talked in the hallways."

Now this was odd behavior for one of his former Best agents whom would always debrief Fury on everything he'd found interesting and or remotely worthy of attention. "I'm gonna send you over copies of these reports. I want you and few other agents to follow up on these last leads that Coulson had before the Chitauri attack." stated Fury, eyes falling once more on the files that lay on his desk.

"You think Coulson was onto something sir?" Maria questioned, even as she sat up straight ready to proceed with orders.

Fury simply nodded. Quickly working on sending over said files as he spoke, "Knowing that he had the best resources in the whole world at his disposal, and that he was using them to look over these particular cases in the first place? I wouldn't be surprise if he managed to find out what happened those children."

Nodding her head in confirmation, Hill ended the call and went straight to work.

 _Outside of New York, Secluded Area, 9 hours later…._

Following all leads left behind by Coulson, Agent Hill and select group of agents found themselves in a fairly secluded area that only held a large three story building that stood on 38 acres of seemingly non purchased land. Something that surprised and alarmed Maria given that there is no actual record of this area ever being sold or abandoned. " Based on the reports, our targets currently reside within this 'abandoned' building." Hill explained to the group. Watching with keen eyes as her team prepped up with full ammunition and gear for the mission at hand. She waited until they were all done and standing before her at full attention before continuing. Hands held behind her as she stood tall and in command. "According to the information provided there is high possibility hostiles in the vicinity. So be prepared, be vigilant and get as much information as you can. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded in unison, before one of the members spoke up from behind the group. "How many Hostile's are there ma'am?"

"From what we saw from the satellites, we have estimated about 15 unknown heat signature's inside." Hill responded pulling out a small portable holographic image of the upper layer of the building. "The building itself doesn't have anyone guarding the outside which has us believing that someone gave the order to protect whatever they have inside."

"How are we getting in?" Another member asked.

If it wasn't so dark out they would have notice the faint smirk that appeared on Hill's face. She looked away from her group, taking a moment to look over the enclosed building once more. With faint amusement in her voice, she addressed her group once more. "Well, We'll be doing a _Hail Mary_." The group stayed silent, looking at one another knowing full well what the hell was about to happen in the next few moments.

Back on the Helicarrier, Director Fury stood in his usual spot watching over his other personnel whom were checking over all video feed from the field team's helmet cams. Making sure all equipment was working at full capacity and that they all had night vision set. All before silently sitting back to watch the events that would soon unfold. "Radio check Agent Hill." Fury commanded over the speaker. Eyes quickly darting to her own particular screen.

" _Radio check confirmed, hear you loud and clear._ " Hill answered back through her ear piece. You could see through her feed how she quickly got into place near the building gun at the ready. " _Waiting on a green light, sir._ "

"You are a go agent."

On the screen each screen, everyone watched as half the group moved in quickly toward their designated sections to the two main doors. The other half with Maria making their way to back to in order to trap the enemy inside from all angles. All agents to a stance, pressing their bodies closely to darkest shadows of the building. From the first group near the main doors, one agent brought out a small mirror. Carefully crouching down next to the doors and carefully trying to slide the mirror through the small crevice under the door. But the sudden almost squishy object stopping the mirror from moving further into the door had the agent puzzled and slightly alarmed. " _Something is blocking me._ " The male agent whispered while testing if he could possibly force the mirror with more strength to no avail.

Hill listened in as the agent struggled a bit longer before deciding to make him stop. " _Never mind the mirror._ W _e will proceed with the mission as plan._ "

A faint affirmative from the agent is all Hill needed to get ready. Everyone else doing the same as the first group made their move. " _Ma'am I got blood_." The agent with the mirror quickly said afonce he pulled back the mirror. Having felt the wetness of the liquid that now coated the bottom of the item prompting him to flash his light on it.

Another agent pointed his flashlight down to the floor only to see pool of blood forming underneath the door. A heavy amount of blood from what they were seeing.

Fury pressed a button in front of him but kept his eye on the agent's screen. "Keep your guards up." Fury tells them watching as the camera showed the agent move towards the doors. "Team A, continued moving in throw the front. Team B, proceed with caution."

Team B was then seen kicking down the back doors, upon approval from agent Hill, before rushing in the dark building all while Two members of team A grabbed the door handles pulling the double doors back with ease surprisingly enough. But what they found within the easily accessible building had some agents take a step back in slight shock. Two bodies fell in front of group A, bloody beyond belief and bruised beyond recognition.

One of the agents quickly recovered and quickly went to check the two bodies, pressing two fingers to each bodies neck to look for a pulse but found none for both. " _We have some deceased on our end, Proceeding further inside. Report Team A._ " Hill calls over the ear piece.

" _Five ma'am_." A female agent from the group responded back, having pointing a light towards the entryway of the building and catching sight of more slumped bodies. " _We have five Dead from our end and counting."_

When this was said to the group, the radios came alive every member from Team B. " _Contact! Contact_ " All of them screamed into the radios.

Fury looked at the other screen among with several other agents who all then watched a chase going. The camera was moving fast, not giving them good images but they all keep seeing body after body while the agents were chasing the unknown person down bloody hallways. " _STOP!_ " The team B leader shouted at the person in front of them. " _I SAID STOP! WE WILL USE DEADLY FORCE!_ "

Something, he didn't know what, had Fury talking about two steps towards the screen trying to catch a glimpse of the person. "Agent Harvey, try capturing an image of the suspect." Fury tells the agent on his left.

"Yes sir." Agent Harvey says then began trying to catch an good image of the runner.

" _Agent Hill, the contact is heading your way!_ " Another agent shouted next.

Team A quickly pointed their guns towards the doorway. A few seconds, later all of them started hearing feet hitting the floor making their way towards them. " _Shoot if hostile._ " Hill tells them keeping her eyes at the doorway.

The agents on the Helicarrier watched in silence, waiting to see what happens next. "I got an image Director Fury." Agent Harvey suddenly said looking up from her screen to look at Fury, who in turn looked at the female agent. "I was able to clear the image up a bit."

Fury leaned down a bit to look at the screen. The image itself is quite blurry, but Fury and the agent were still able to tell it was small person. Wearing a nightgown from what they can tell. Agent Harvey then began typing trying her best to clean the image a bit more. "It's a small person." Agent Harvey commented when the image started to clean up more. It was about two seconds that past in their heads before realizing it. "Sir, it's a child!"

But it was too late for Fury to say anything for they heard next was multiple gun fire and screams of what could be only describe is pure pain. " _HOLD YOUR FIRE!_ " Hill screamed when the contact finally made their way towards them but gave the order to late.

In front of them, including the other team that just arrived, is a small child. A little girl wearing an old long white nightgown. Or what use to be a white nightgown. The bottom of the night gown along with sleeves covered in blood. She stood in the middle of both teams, completely still, looking at Hill with a blank expression on her face. After a few brief seconds of standing there, she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

 _I hope you guys like this chapter and don't feel bad about helping me correct some errors that might be in here._

 _Thanks again._

 _~ R_


End file.
